Honey MustardFuruba Style!
by Emerald-Mistress
Summary: AU TxK! Based on the manga Honey Mustard by HoKyung Yeo, By some terrible misundertanding, Tohru is MARRIED. At 16, and to...KYO SOHMA! Find out what caused this, and, is there hope for love! Rated T just in case! RXR
1. Mom!

Based on the Manga: Honey-Mustard, The Fruits Basket characters but the Honey Mustard Plot. (AU) KyoXTohru of coarse!

Disclaimer: I do not own Honey-Mustard, or Fruits Basket, however that does not stop me from dreaming... Though I must admit those dreams are pretty far fetched.

Dedication: To "Izuzu" (sp?) Or AKA Lex's, as I call her, I miss you! My dedicated reviewer and friend. Summer sux when you can't see your best friends. Miss ya:o ) E.M. X3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru was looking at herself, she was six again, sad memories filled ad wear swirling inside her head.

A young six year old, Tohru Honda was crying outside her house.

"Snifle- sniffle..." she baried her face in her arms.

"Tohru...?...Tohru!" Her mother rushed out and kneeled to be level with her daughter.

"Mommys here now...Tohru please stop crying!" Tohru raised her head up,

"Mommy?...Mommy!" She practically jumped Kyoko and hugged her as far as her little, six-year old arms could.

"Oh Mom!...I...Why can't I go with you!" She said huging her as hard as she could as if Kyoko would

dissapear if she didn't aknowledge her mother that she cared so much for with a simple, yet, meaningful

hug. Kyoko gave her daughter an understanding smile. "It's just not possible Tohru, but I'll make you..."

Kyoko replied kindly with good nature "A promise." She finished linking her pinky finger with her daughter's.

"A-a, promise...?" Tohru questioned, you have to undertand that she didn't really know were her mother

was going, and she didn't know what her mother would promise her, though she hoped deep down inside

that it was, that her mother would promise that she'd come back. Kyoko placed her hand on her daughters

soft cheek, stroking it, giving her daughter a loving gaze.

"You just have to be patient. But the right person will come along." She stroked her cheek, a look of pain

was noticable in Tohru's eyes, she would be strong for her mommy though, even if her mom didn't

promise what she wanted, she was going to be a good little girl and listen.

"Someone who will cherish and love you and you alone." She pulled her hand away, "If you have faith, it will

happen." Then everything started moving and dissapearing.

"Mom...? Mommy...?" Tohru cried out.

"MOM!" Tohru shot up from her bed panting.

_'...That was the first dream I'd had about my mother in several years. She died when I was only six...'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I know not much, but it will get sooo much better you have to trust me. Please read and review, oh and OF COARSE It's KyoXTorhu, though it may not seem that way at first, and this is AU there is NO CURSE in this, got it? Good. And please no Flames. My week heart couldn't bare it, any flames will apear as a special "Tortured" guest on the show, nice reviews will recieve special appearances (smal tho) and chappies dedicated to them: ) Alright, now go down... Down...STOP, now look to your left, Now...REVIEW PLEASE!

...Please:o)

E.M. X3 (AKA Emerald Mistress, AKA Indie.)


	2. What gets you drunker quiker Frady Cat!

Tohru was crouched there behind the bush ready for the shot, she had a perfect view and there

for perfect aim. _'It's taken me days to get this oppertunities.' _

"Do it now, NOW!" Uotani whispered urgently on her left.

_'I'm so nervous I'm trembling' _ Thought Tohru

'_It's because Yuki Sohma is so close! I've had a one-sided crush on him for over a year...and now I've _

_finally gotten the chance to take a deacent pic-'_

"Yuki, the teachers calling us!"

'-ture' - "Klick!" the kodak camera reacted to her index finger pushing on it, but not before he turns in

response. "Huh?" Yuki responds. "Lets get going!" the interupter...interupts, again. "W-wah!" Tohru

responds flabbergasted. She missed.

In the cafeteria...

Tohru looked at her food depressingly. _'It's sad. The only thing I can count on is that I'll end up _

_sighing.'_

"Siiigh." Tohru shoved a ton of Ramen in her mouth, food always made her feel better.

"Don't give up so easily Tohru," Uotani said, her best friend, sweatdropping at the fact that the pettite

girl could eat so much.

"She's right, it's not like Yuki Sohma's going to dissapear or anything." Hanajima, her other...dark, best

friend said.

She wimpered _sure there's always tomorrow, but...I barley mustered up the courage today..._

"O-OK! We'll try again tomorrow! Now that thats settled, Let's eat!" but thoughts still troubled her

mind.

_'If I'm this nervous just thinking about him, how will I ever confess how I feel? I'll probably _

_faint!' _She shoved a big scoop of rice in her mouth. Then Uo made a comment that nearly made her

choke. "Why don't you just tell him you like him?" in fact, she did start choking. "If you just sit around

waiting for him to come to you," Uo continued not noticing Tohru's panicked facial expression.

"Someone else might snatch him up first." 'A_h! No! The very idea makes me tence!' _She started

flinging her hands everywhere and turning purple from her lack of air. "Wat-ish!" she screeched.

"Did she say Radish?" Hana asked confused.

"I can't breath! Water...WATER!" cough, cough

"My...throut totally blocked! ...Can't breath...CAN'T BREATH!" Hana came to a relisation (sp?)

"Oooh, she doesn't want a_ radish!_ She was _trying _to say _Water_! ... I think she's choking or something."

"Oh yeah, that makes waaay more sence now tha'cha mension it." Uo agreed.

While in the backround poor Tohru reached frantically for a glass of water and gulped it down.

"You OK?" Uo asked, just prossesing what she should do in that case, which had already past.

"Oh no! He's in the cafeteria!...and that means...he saw it all!" Tohru looked over and saw Yuki was looking right at her, with an amused grin on his face. "Oh No!" Toru said barying (sp?) her face in the hands.

Back at the hotel...

"I want to die..." Tohru said looking a little worse for wear. She was hinding under her big and thick,

multi-colored qiult. sniffle She was a 'little' emarassed, as you could...hear.

"Tohru, if you stop crying we could go to the campsite and watch fireworks?" Uo asked to try and comfort her friend.

"You just have to put today out of your mind." Tohru huffled around in the giant fluff ball she had

surrounded herself in.

"Tohru! There were so many kids in there, and it was so load...he probably just looked at you outta the

blue!" Uo contiued trying to comfort her. "Really?" Tohru said starting to compose herself properly.

"Like a coincidence..." Hana said unfazed by the event, knodding in agreemant with Uo. Tohru poked

her head out of the raps and looked at a now shocked and horror-struck Uo and Hana. Her eyes were all

red and puffy and her hair was a mess, to put it nicely, Tohru looked...terrible.

"Uh- You haven't been crying since LUNCH have you!" Uo said surprised at how much affect that

embarasment could have possibly done to her Tohru.

"You look like you've been punched...to say the least." Said Hana in a calm, but still worried tone.

"W-well, I was really embarrased..." She defended herself.

"Man come on Tohru, what good is brawling going to do!" Uo stood up and now was near yelling.

Tohru looked down in defeat.

"I'm sorry, I...didn't mean for...I'm sorry if I worried you." Uo's facial expression calmed, but quikley

took a serious turn.

"Thats it! I'm taking charge! Cuz if I don't we'll all drown in your tears!" Uo said running everywhere

grabing things such as clothes, make-up etc... "It's time for this to be a two-sided crush, he needs to

know what you feel towards him!" She said pointing directly towards her thrusting her finger at her,

"It's life or death, pass or fail!" She said tying he hair back into a pony-tail.

"They've serperated boys from girls at school so it's no use telling him there!" Uo now had an evil glint

in her eyes as she fnished her last coment, "I'm going to turn you into Cinderella!" All this was said and

done with a couple of hair yanks, little ouches and oops, followed by 'whadya mean oops?'...all while

Hana-chan was watching in awe, drinking in small sips of her coffee.

Later that night...

"Wow! Is that me!" Tohru gasped at the site before her. She was wearing her hair up in a ponytail andit

was curled. A butterfly clip was securley fastened at the right of her head and a ribbon helped hold her

hair up. Her out-fit conssisted of a short-sleeved pink blouse with ruffles down the front and a

"swooshy" matching pink skirt that ended right above her knees. She wore white kitten heals complete

with a pedicure and manicure.

"Our little Tohru's all grown up..." Hana comented, a small smile playing at her lips as she whipped

away an imaginary tear.

"Woah, what a job." Uo said whipping away sweat on he fore-head. "All right your all finished up!"

"Thanks so much Uo-chan!" Tohru did a little twirl now in higher spirits but was stopped by Up. "Don't

you rest just yet missy, you still have to confess..." Tohru wasn't as happy after that coment. "Here drink

this! It's magic medicine that'll give you courage!" Uo said holing out a hand holding something that

looked like a soda can, but sure as heck wasn't. Tohru and Hana stared in awe."All--KEE--HAL!" Uo

said with a rather annoying attempted mid-western accent. "What? Ya gotta problem with beer!" She

asked when Tohru and Hana came in realization of what it was and looked wide-eyed. "It's better than

stuttering or missing your chance because you got all frady-catish on 'im!" She further pushed to

convince her. "No Uo! I've never even had a sip of beer, not even once!" Tohru cowarded away. "And

what if a teacher catches us!"

"Fine! Then you can spend the rest of your school years alone wishing you could've taken this chance

while staring at the back of Yuki' head!" Tohru let out a little sigh, but then snatched the beer and gulped it all down! She put her fist in the air and walked out.

Uo and Hana anime faint... "I didn't tell her to drink the WHOLE THING!" ...

"Um, where am I going?" asked an embarassed but not in her right mind Tohru walking back in.

(A/N- Alright I know, OOC, but its funy isn't it! Isn't it...? OK maybe its just me then... ANywhoos!)

Back in...somewhere else...on the streets...wait now he's on a wall...sidewalk...Oh Whatever!...

Kyo Sohma was running for his life, or so he wasn't physicaly beaten to a pulp that is.. "You beyter keep runnin' you wuss! Cuz if Ah' catch ya you're dead!" said some other footsteps far behind, but so that Kyo was still in view. 'Pfft, wuss,' He thought jumping over a wall. 'If ya catch me _your_ dead.'

FLASH BACK...

Man I'm so screwed! I can't beleive those ba$!&s. smashed my figgin vase, it WAS for a grade you know!

...flash back within flash back...cool...

SMASH! "You smashed my friggin vase!" Kyo, or Red-faced Kyo rather, said, or yelled...

"Well You should've moved outta my way!" said another portly and tall kid.

Kyo tightened his fists...

2 Mins Later...

BANG!

"OW!"

"APOLOGIES!"

"NO!"

...5 Min later...

BANG!

And a rather content Kyo walked out of the classroom, a rather bruised deformed monkey thing took

out his cell and caled reinforcements.

End Flash Back w/in flash back

"HAHA, Kyo-San! Say Hello to my little--big, friends!" Said a deformed monkey and with that Kyo

ran...and ran...and you get the idea.

End Flash Back in general...

'I could take deformed monkey boy, but his gorillaz...I _won't _give them the time of dayI already got in

trouble, one more thing and I'll be expelled..._again_. Eight more problems (the eight 'gorillaz') and I

won't be aloud to go to _any_ school in the district!'

"Keep Your Eyes peeled guys he couldn't have gone far!" A gorilla-I mean a dude said.

"It's no use, dude, that guy left like a rocket, hes not here!"

"I'm not buying it, He's not here either but he couldn't have gone far..."

"Shut your traps and keep looking, my thirst for revenge must be quenched!" oooh, three guesses which

deformed monk-I mean dude said that...

Kyo flick them off silently. 'You gotta be kidding me, revenge. psssh, yeah right.' He checked his watch.

'Almost 9, they'll have to leave because of curfew... ' He slowly peeked but heard footsteps behind

him..."Hey! He jumped the wall!" one of the goons comented. 'Shit' Kyo ran...again...!

Panting he saw a building next to a hotel but behide a bunch of school buses. Which just happened to be

where Tohru was, he ran towards that direction. He needed to find another place to hide...fast.

CLIFFY!--ISH! . HAHA I'm sorry but I know that this chappie, sucked I just had to get things going after my sasuhina fic because I had this, and I wanted to post it and fanfic just wouldn't let me...huh...weird, could anyone tell me if they have also been having this problem? thnx...drop a review...? ...please...! I can, demo...promise you this! IT WILL GET BETTER! MUAHAHAHAcoucough... just review please?


End file.
